Lunas de Miel
by Sole Sakuma
Summary: Tomoyo bostezó, en la creciente soledad del final de cualquier fiesta.  Sus ojos se encontraron con una distinguida dama ataviada en ropas de inspiración china pero con un toque moderno. Recorrió la esbelta figura, las piernas largas.[Yuri, TomoyoMeiLing]


CCS: Tomoyo/MeiLing: Segundas oportunidades [pifflefanfic ficathon

Tomoyo bostezó, en la creciente soledad del final de cualquier fiesta. La gente se retiraba en grupitos y ella se fijaba en la ropa. Podía decir la hora por el estado de ésta, se dijo, sonriéndose algo triste.

Recorrió el lugar con pasos lentos, reconociendo amigos de Sakura, familiares de Li y desconociendo totalmente a alguna gente. Touya comía en un rincón, murmurándole cosas a Yukito al oído. Un grupo de amigas de la universidad de Sakura bailaban y se reían a carcajadas. Sakura y Li todavía se sacudían al ritmo de la música (sospechaba que no exactamente sobrios), en el centro de la pista.

Le hubiera gustado ir a la ceremonia en Hong Kong pero no había querido molestar a los Li e incluso había rechazado los constantes ruegos de Sakura, que necesitaba una amiga allí… no se perdonaría nunca haberla dejado sola pero una boda ya era suficiente. Aunque esa boda le había dolido menos de lo que esperaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron con una distinguida dama ataviada en ropas de inspiración china pero con un toque moderno. Recorrió la esbelta figura, las piernas largas, el pelo lacio y renegrido. Se sonrojó y apartó la vista al notar que la mujer le sonreía. No podía quedarse mirando así a alguien, era de mala educación.

-¡Daidouji!

Fue como un balde de agua fría. ¿De dónde la conocía? Ella nunca había hablado con parientes de… ¡¿Mei Ling?!¿Esa desconocida era Mei Ling?¿Qué había pasado con la nena gritona de diez años? Doce años, eso había pasado. No quiso saber qué estaba pensando Mei Ling en ese instante sobre ella.

Cuando quiso acordarse, Mei Ling estaba frente a ella. El azul le sentaba bien y la edad parecía haberla aclimatado a sí misma: se la veía confiada y tranquila.

-Cuánto tiempo, ¿no? Deberías haber venido a Hong Kong.

-No pude, estaba ocupada.

-Me contó Shaoran que sos la dueña de una línea de ropa. También me dijo que tenías mucho éxito.

Tomoyo no escuchaba mucho, solamente quería volver a su casa y dormir en su cama. Mei Ling siguió hablando, hasta que también se hundió en el silencio.

-¿Daidouji?

-Puede ser Tomoyo.-dijo, impulsivamente.

-Puede ser Mei Ling.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellas. Tomoyo trataba de ser amable, pero no le importaba demasiado nada.

-¿Cuándo regresas a Hong Kong?

-Oh, no. No vivo en Hong Kong.

-Perdón, no lo sabía.

-No tenías porqué.

-Entonces… ¿dónde vivís?

-Me ocupo de los asuntos internacionales de la familia Li. Es decir, invento excusas para viajar.

-¿Y de qué asuntos te estás ocupando ahora?

-Vigilar a los recién casados.

-¿Es decir…?

-Me quedo en Japón por tiempo indefinido, eso quiero decir.

Tomoyo se sorprendió de que ese aviso sorpresivo de Mei Ling fuera agradable.

La única manera de hacer más perfecta esa escena era usar a Flower y agregar los pétalos de cerezo. Sakura y Shaoran se despedían de la familia, riendo y riendo y riendo. Una luna de miel dulcísima les esperaba, probablemente. Touya parecía no haber terminado de acostumbrarse a la nueva situación y no se dignó a saludar a Shaoran.

A Tomoyo, otra vez, mentir le costó menos de lo que había pensado. Se rió ella también, les deseó suerte, le pidió a Sakura que sacara muchas fotos, repitió que la ropa era un regalo de bodas… nada fuera de lo normal. Lo único fuera de lo normal era no poder sacarle los ojos de encima a Mei Ling, se dijo, malhumorada.

La otra insistía en prestarle atención y hablarle e invitarla a cualquier cosa y hacer chistes y estar demasiado cerca. Ante todo, insistía en recordarle que existe el olvido.

-Por favor, Tomoyo. No conozco a nadie en Japón.

_Mentira_, se dijo.

-No puedo, Mei Ling. Además, estoy segura de que hay cientos de personas dispuestas a ir con vos.

-Está bien, sí, es mentira. Pero quiero ir con vos.

_No te rías así, como si nada._

-No puedo, Mei Ling.

-Por favor. Por los viejos tiempos, al menos.

_Ni que hubieran sido tan buenos._

-No puedo, Mei Ling.- repitió alegre y educadamente, sin traicionarse.

-Hey, vos me ayudaste hace tantos años y ahora es mi turno. Nos vemos esta noche. No, no voy a dejarte decir que no.

Se fue como una exhalación pero sin perderse en la multitud, dejando a Tomoyo demasiado divertida como para negarse.

Tomoyo no esperaba al tercer compañero que Mei Ling había invitado a su noche de karaokes de cuarta: un escote vertiginoso que estaba segura Li no aprobaría. Tampoco esperaba esas piernas. Y menos que menos esperaba que ambos le resultaran tan agradables. Mei Ling parecía saber el poder que tenía en ese momento, porque no dejó de sonreírse toda la noche.

-No deberías haber pagado la cuenta de la cena.

-¿Por qué no? Yo te invité a cenar.- dijo ausentemente Tomoyo, mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto.

-Porque podía pagar, no necesito que… y no me invitaste a nada.

-No importa. Es en pago por convencerme de salir de casa.

Giró la cabeza y le sonrió a una Mei Ling que estaba, contra todo pronóstico, sonrojada.

-Ah-ahora… ¿a dónde íbamos?

-A una nueva discoteca. Varios de los modelos que trabajan para mí la visitan con regularidad.

-Supongo que vos no.

La risa de Mei Ling seguía tan estentórea como siempre.

El lugar era lo esperable: ruidoso, caluroso y pegajoso. Más de un par de ojos se quedó prendido a su compañera, que disfrutaba sin culpas de la atención. Algo parecido a los celos la asaltó.

-¡Bailemos!

La arrastró por el medio de la multitud danzante, hasta que algo la hizo detenerse y empezar a bailar y a tratar de hacerla bailar a _ella, _a Tomoyo Daidouji, algo que ni siquiera era música.

A veces, tenía la impresión de que se le acercaba más de lo necesario (y le molestaba bastante poco, a decir verdad). También tenía la impresión de que, en cualquier momento, algún tipo se aparecería para ponerse pesado y terminaría sola (como siempre).

-¡Voy a buscar algo para tomar!

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó pero a Mei Ling ya se la había tragado la masa.

Se quedó quieta en el medio del movimiento, sintiéndose terriblemente fuera de lugar. Mei Ling volvió con un par de vasos con líquidos de colores extraños. Tomoyo se tomó el suyo sin preguntar y sin respirar.

Algún tiempo después (horas, días, minutos), hacían eses por las calles a los gritos. Mei Ling cantaba algo en algún idioma, sin dejar de bailar.

-¡Vamos a un karaoke, Tomoyo!¡Voy a demostrarte lo mucho que ha mejorado mi voz!

No supo cuántas canciones asesinó Mei Ling ni cuántas asesinaron juntas. Lo único que sabía, al otro día, con una resaca imposible y todo el cuerpo adolorido, era que hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto.

Se había olvidado casi completamente de trabajar. La empresa, si era por ella, podría haber entrado en bancarrota. Sus días eran, básicamente, Mei Ling

Se preguntó si alguna vez sus noches serían Mei Ling también pero se detuvo a tiempo. No podía estar pensando eso, no tan rápido, no todavía.

Revisó sus nuevos diseños y, con sorpresa fingida, descubrió que (al contrario de todos sus otros diseños) éstos no tenían como modelo a Sakura. Había poca "adorabilidad". Si bien había bajado el nivel de rosa y moñitos con los años, siempre era obvio a quien vestía en su mente. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntarse si no sería por costumbre.

Ahora también era obvio a quién (des)vestía en su mente. Los colores que siempre traía puestos, influencias chinas, los colores que a ella (como diseñadora) le gustaban para la gente de pelo largo y negro y lacio y suave y qué estaba pensando.

Guardó con cuidado las hojas y se preparó para otra noche de correr tras Mei Ling. Se duchó, se peinó y estaba empezando a vestirse cuando sonó el teléfono.

Atendió y una emocionada Mei Ling le preguntó si, en vez de salir, no podía ir de visita.

-¡Quiero conocer tu departamento!

_Casi una orden_.

-¿No preferirías salir? Te divertirías más.

-Pero estás vos y vos sos más divertida.

Tomoyo se derritió ante eso y aceptó, asustada y expectante, que la fiesta fuera, por una vez, en su hogar.

Mei Ling quiso cocinar, levantar la mesa, lavar los platos. Tomoyo acariciaba la alfombra con sus pies descalzos, sentada en el sillón sin hacer nada. Ya sabía que no tenía sentido discutir con la que se acababa de dejar caer a su lado.

-Tomoyo…

-¿Qué?

_El silencio no era como el de la boda, era cómodo y distendido y para qué hablar._

Estiró la mano para soltarle el pelo y lo vio desparramarse sobre la espalda en toda su gloria.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué?-dijo, hipnotizada por las sombras y reflejos de la cabellera.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien.

-No tenés que mentirme, yo, yo… yo sé.

Ahora era Mei Ling la que estiraba la mano y le acariciaba el pelo. Tomoyo sintió como el nudo se deshacía y se le abrazó con fuerza. No lloró, estaba demasiada resignada como para llorar. Además, se sentía inmensamente feliz de que alguien supiera.

No habló por largo rato, concentrándose en las manos que recorrían su espalda.

-Me debías el favor.-murmuró.

-No es por eso.

-¿Y por qué es, entonces?

-Porque no me gusta verte mal.

-¿Por qué?

-No hagas preguntas que no querés que conteste.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Es bastante obvio porqué no quiero verte mal y es bastante obvio porqué que lo estás y lo más obvio de todo es lo que esas dos cosas juntas significan.

Tomoyo se armó de valor: había amado con menos. La besó apenas y se alejó, esperando una reacción.

-Pero… Sakura… y…

-Me resigné hace tiempo. La _olvidé_ hace tiempo. Solamente necesitaba a alguien que me lo recordara.- dijo suavemente.

Mei Ling volvió a ser ella, Tomoyo también y, de pronto, se encontró en su cama con una amiga de la infancia dormida, mucho cansancio y nada de ropa.

Se le escapó una risita, mientras se imaginaba a su otra amiga de la infancia enterándose de lo que había ocurrido durante su luna de miel. Probablemente la felicitaría mientras la miraba confundida.

-¿Qué te da tanta risa?-preguntó Mei Ling, mientras la abrazaba adormilada.

-Lo fáciles que son las cosas.

-No estabas pensando en eso.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos, haciéndose la dormida para no contestar. Escuchó a Mei Ling resoplar casi molesta y se durmió, esa vez de verdad, sonriéndose.


End file.
